Man in a Drag
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: A mission has called the boys to work together as a team, well at least one will be a boy during the mission while the other is crossdressing to find a killer that's been killing pretty girls. Sakura doesn't count as a pretty girl xD. Sasunaru


We don't own Naruto

Naruto was grinning ear to ear when he walked into the dark haired boy's room carrying the 'supplies' for the mission. "Sasuke-kun I got everything needed for our mission sensei is sending us on tomorrow." The blonde looked to the boy squinting his eyes in his usual way when he was excited.

Nothing seemed out of place. Of course...as of yet, he had no reason to look for such signs. He hadn't been told much about this mission, and was oblivious as to what these 'supplies' were. The exaggerated grin common on the blonde's face. Receiving only a scowl in return from the dark haired Uchiha. "Supplies? What kind of supplies exactly?"

He smirked looking at the older taller boy. "Well your nice little sexy dress of coarse. That's how sensei put it." He set the bag on the boy's bed putting his arms behind his head. "You going to put it on?" He was amused and wanted to see how far he could get with this.

There was a momentary pause. Various thoughts of physical violence passing through his mind. "You're joking..." Head turned, to regard the bag. Body leaning over so that he could peak within. Eyes widening in surprise at it's contents. He knew this was going to be an undercover mission...but surely this couldn't be his disguise. "...I'm not wearing that. It won't happen."

"You have to though you got those lovely lady humps." The young blonde hair boy started pulling the dress from the bag tossing it to the boy. "Come on I bet you'd make a sexy short hair girl."

Teeth grit in frustration, eyeing the dress for a moment, before brushing it off to the side.- "Why do I have to wear it? Why don't you wear it?" Eyes narrowed upon his partner, an icy glare. Obviously unhappy with this sudden revelation. Why did he have to play the part of a girl for this mission? "Why couldn't Sakura have done this? It would make more sense, as she's actually a girl!"

"I would wear it, but unfortunately I'm a little to plump, but you got the hips and the curves." The boy smiled brightly walking over to the dress holding it out for him to take. "Sensei said you'll look sexier then Sakura-chan."

There was a sigh. He knew it was for a mission, and even though he really didn't want to have any part in this...he didn't have much of a choice. "Fine!" Snagging the dress, as well as the bag, the dark haired boy stormed off towards the bathroom. "...Hopefully it won't fit."

"Well if that doesn't fit sensei said we could always go to the dress shop to have a 'special' fitting." The blonde took a seat on the angry dark haired boy's bed sitting Indian style on the bed grinning. "I could always help you fit into it Sasuke-kun." The boy spoke in a sarcastic tone.

A slight huff was given, and he slammed the door shut. Making it quite obvious he didn't want the blonde's help. Once the door was shut, he decided to inspect the rest of the items the bag held. Meaning it wasn't long before rather...loud complaints could be heard coming from the bathroom. "I don't even know what half of this stuff is! I'm not wearing all of this!"

"But sensei told me that you have to for the secret mission!" The blonde yelled looking to the bathroom door. "I told you I could always help you Sasuke-kun!"

"No! You can't!" After some time of struggling, he'd managed to get most of the outfit on. Reluctantly. The boots, stockings, even the garters and blue silk panties. Cheeks flushed, burning in embarrassment. The actual dress however, he was having some trouble with. "This...this is stupid! The laces are on my back, where I can't reach them! That doesn't make any sense, at all!"

"It's so the man can undress his pretty little porcelain doll when he gets in the mood." The boy smirked getting up to tie the corset in the back he placed his hand on the lace. "When I tell you to breath in breath in ok Sasuke-kun?"

"...Don't say things like that. Pervert." This whole mission sounded stupid. "Breathe in? ...Fine. What for though?" Everything seemed to fit. Perfectly. Too perfectly, and knowing Kakashi, he'd had it specially made to fit. "And what the hell is that?" A hand reached out to point at a make up kit that laid upon the counter. Still untouched.

The boy pulled on the lace tightly tying it as tight as he could tying it in a double knot in a perfect boy. "That, that's for your face I'll be making you look sexier then Sakura-chan."

As the laces were pulled, it tightened the corset about him. Forcing the air from his lungs. "You...You were supposed to let me know when to breathe in!" Reaching back, the Uchiha batted and clawed at the knot. Trying to get it undone...but just couldn't managed to do so. Not with a double knot at least. "It's too tight!

"Then that means its working it shows off your curves very good Sasuke-kun." The blonde whispered into his ear as he headed to the table. "Come on I'll do your make up Sasuke-kun." Naruto opened the make up kit smiling as he hummed to himself.

He had to get the hang of breathing in small, quick breaths. As that was all the corset allowed for. Which was the reason for his earlier panic. "What? Why? The mission isn't until tomorrow. Do it then. We know the outfit fits...now I want to take it off." He felt...odd in this outfit. Vulnerable even. Fidgeting, tugging at the hem of the skirt like part of the dress. Wishing it was even just a bit longer. At least then it wouldn't show off so much of his thighs.

The blonde frowned tilting his head to the side as he looked to him sadly. "... B-but you look cute in it Sasuke-kun." A smile slid across his lips. "I know let's take picture's of you in the dress!"

"S...Shut up!" Cheeks were flushed a dark shade of pink now. "Pictures?! No!" Reaching out, he took hold of the other boy's arms. To prevent him from getting a camera. "No pictures! I don't want anyone knowing about this!"

The boy blushed lightly at how the boy had grabbed him just now. "... You know you look sexier closer Sasuke-kun." The boy leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on the dark haired boy's lips.

"Ah? What?" Hands released Naruto. Too stunned by the kiss, even if it were just a quick peck. "...Quiet. Dobe. I told you not to say things like that. "

Naruto blushed still pouting. "You always ruin the best part of things you know that." The blonde hair boy spoke in a soar tone.

"Best part? I'm in a dress!" Lips contorted into a frown. "I don't find all of this very humoring. You wouldn't either if you had to wear something like this."

"Sakura-chan could have brought this to you, I bet she would have done a lot more to you." He folded his arms over his chest looking into the boy's dark eyes.

Giving a slight grimace, finding the mere thought of that to be quite unwelcome. "...I would never have even let her in. She's even more annoying than you are...Humph. How long is this mission exactly?"

"Sensei didn't really say, but I think its for about... Hmmm maybe two weeks I think at the most we just need to figure out who this sleezball is that's killing young girls at night."

"Then...I'm bait?! I can't defend myself in this! I can barely move! The corset is too tight, and these boots are too heavy!" This was turning from a bad situation, to a worse one. Quickly.

"But I'm going to protect you so you don't have to worry." The blonde grinned evilly. "I'm going to save your ass."


End file.
